Alaya Maniea
Description DM Handle: Kara J Physical Description: 5′ 4, 9 stone, Brown wavy shoulder length hair (with streaks of blonde in the Summer), freckles, blue/grey eyes originally. Age: 19 Gender: Female Place of Birth/Raising: Buryhill, Andor Character History Alaya was born to a family of tailors in the village of Buryhill in Andor. She was the youngest by far. Her elder sister, Hana, was 10 and her brother, Berdt, was approaching his 14th naming day when she was brought into the world. By the time Alaya was old enough to play, Hana and Berdt already had their own lives to lead and weren’t interested in having a young child tagging around after them. When Alaya was 8 years old, Berdt was married and her sister was courting, so when she wasn’t helping her mother with her sewing, Alaya spent her time alone, either wandering the neighbouring farms or sitting in her favourite tree, no matter the weather. Alaya grew up a shy and quiet child, always daydreaming about far off places that she’d read about in the only book she possessed. As she grew older though, her Mother and Father required her help all the more. Alaya did as she was told, but longed to be out in the fresh air and wide spaces that she could see from her window. Truth be told, she probably spent more time staring out the window than she did sewing. As her 19th birthday approached, however, she starting to experience strange things. She was as startled as her mother when she located the needle her mother had dropped by the sound it made as it landed on the stone flagging but they shrugged that off and thought no more about it. As the months wore on though, she and her mother and father noticed other things. She found that she could still see to sew, long after the sun had set and her father and mother had been forced to pack away for the evening. Other things crept to her attention. She could smell the distant farmlands and tell where the sheep and cows were pastured long before she saw them. She’d find herself fancying a good meat dinner too, when previously she only liked small amounts of meat. Her father and mother were growing concerned, especially when they noticed exactly how acute her vision and hearing were becoming. They withdrew and hardly spoke to her, as if ignoring it and her, would make their fears disappear. Finally, one night shortly after her 19th birthday, she awoke abruptly in the night, babbling about dreams of a moonlit hunt. She couldn’t believe how real it had felt. The following morning Alaya’s mother brought breakfast up to her room. Alaya sat up to tell her mother about the dream she’d had but didn’t get a chance to say a word as her mother suddenly screamed in shock, dropped the tray and dashed back out of the room screaming for the Wisdom to come quickly. Startled, Alaya jumped out of bed and looked into the small mirror she owned, and saw that where her eyes were once a pale blue/grey they were now almost pure yellow. When the Wisdom arrived with her trembling and concerned parents in tow, Alaya was already gone. Category:Biographies Category:Wolfkin Bios Category:Wanderers